


The Rush Is Just the Start

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Agiels, Chains, Dom/sub, F/F, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://lots-pornbattle.livejournal.com/">lots_pornbattle</a>. Tags form a pretty accurate summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rush Is Just the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to [thedawn](http://thedawn.livejournal.com/) for the help and encouragement!

Kahlan cries out, rattling the chains above her as her body spasms. She is suspended, helpless, naked. She is sobbing, begging, pleading.

She is Cara’s.

The Mord-Sith grins predatorily as she draws the whip back for another blow. Angry lines mar Kahlan’s once-perfect skin; welts are raised where flesh was smooth and soft. The crack of leather meeting skin echoes in the small chamber, and Kahlan only groans, muscles jerking. Bright moonlight from far above spills down on her in a perfect circle—the only illumination of the scene—and it casts strong shadows on the curves of her body, under her breasts, her ass. It glistens in her dark hair, shines on her sweaty skin—she wears only the shackles at her wrists, nothing else.

Cara knows Kahlan’s eyes can’t adjust to the darkness, can barely make out her form in the shadows. She can strike from anywhere and Kahlan won’t see it, won’t feel it, until pain is blistering her nerves exactly where Cara wants.

After a moment of reprieve, Kahlan’s lashes flutter before closing. Her lips part, and her chest heaves with a sigh. Cara says, “Stay awake for me, my pet. We’re just beginning.”

The Confessor moans, and the sound is hollow, lacking the life of the first screams Cara ripped from her throat. Cara moves to the wall, and hangs the whip, fingering the frayed leather at its end. She’ll have to replace it, soon. For now, she takes an Agiel, its menacing whine gaining strength as she ventures toward the light, toward Kahlan. Her free hand goes between Kahlan’s legs, and she holds Kahlan’s body by the hair over her sex as she touches the Agiel to her side. Kahlan shouts, sobs, and Cara smiles.

****

“You’ve never had an Agiel between your legs,” Cara is saying, some time later. “You’ve never had much of anything between your legs, have you? Your hand, I suppose, if you’re not so very broken as a woman.” Kahlan groans pitifully, and Cara takes great pleasure as she, finally, after teasing Kahlan for just long enough, slides the Agiel against her sex. Kahlan whines, and it’s a bottled scream; her neck muscles are standing out and she’s breathing quick through her nose. It’s slick, comes away wet in her hand, and Cara smirks. “You’re going to soak this in your come,” she says, holding it up to Kahlan. “You’re going to clench your cunt around it, and tremble in those chains, and I’m just going to fuck you that much harder.”

There’s fire in Kahlan’s eyes, red-rimmed as they are from tears. Good. She doesn’t care why it’s there, as long as it is.

Cara wastes no time. Kahlan’s hoarse; she can’t scream anymore, but she tries when Cara penetrates her sex with the weapon of her pain. Cara pushes it deep, holds it and twists it, watches Kahlan’s face contort. Her body twists, trying to buck the thing out of her, but Cara holds her hip, and slides it out; fucks back in, repeats the inexorable thrust five times before pulling it free completely. Kahlan goes utterly limp, until Cara drags the Agiel across her breasts, painting her skin with her own arousal.

“Kahlan,” Cara says, as she lowers the weapon between her legs once more. “My pet.” She fucks into her, a hard thrust, and the woman gasps, eyes squeezed shut. “Thank your mistress.”

The words come out feeble, but Kahlan opens blue eyes to look at her earnestly. “Thank you, Mistress,” she murmurs.

“Good, my pet,” Cara says softly. She moves closer, reaches a hand to grip Kahlan’s ass, and sets a harsh pace in her sex, pulling a long and throaty moan from Kahlan, not all of it from pain. She drives the Agiel as deep as Kahlan’s body will allow, her fist slamming against Kahlan’s folds with every thrust. She’ll work up a sweat, soon. She’ll need to take off her leathers. She’ll need to sate the pleasure growing in her own core. But for now, she watches Kahlan’s face, delirious from the knowledge that it’s her Agiel fucking the Mother Confessor’s cunt. She wants to pull it free; taste Kahlan on the leather surface; she has a feeling the flavor will overpower the pain exploding on her tongue.

But Kahlan…Kahlan makes a soft noise, a noise of protest, and rocks her hips as best she can when Cara makes to remove the Agiel. So Cara fucks her harder, deeper, and Kahlan pants and moans, and begs her Mistress not to stop. So Cara doesn’t.

****

Near the end of her third Agiel-driven orgasm, Kahlan is gasping as Cara slides the weapon free of her clenching inner muscles. Slick come has dripped down the insides of her thighs, and it shines on the Agiel as Cara sheathes it at her side.

Kahlan hangs limp from the chains once pain and pleasure have left her. She’s a mess—damp hair is matted across her face, the rest of it falling in tangles down her back. Head down, chin to her chest, she’s panting like she just ran a league at full tilt, flushed breasts lifting with each pull of air into her lungs. Her lashes flutter as if she can’t decide whether she’s closing her eyes. Dried trails of blood descend from the whip’s deepest cuts, and Kahlan’s body reeks of sex and sweat.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Kahlan breathes, as if just remembering the words.

She is bruised, damaged, marred. She is beautiful, like this.

She is Cara’s.

Stepping away into the shadows, Cara divests herself of her leathers. She’s naked when she takes Kahlan’s soft, generous breasts in her hands, the warm flesh more than filling her palms. Cara pulls at her tight nipples, hard enough to make Kahlan whimper and look up at her. “What do you want, my pet?” asks Cara. “Tell me what you want.”

“To please you, Mistress,” says Kahlan, with a soft groan as Cara leans in, takes a nipple between her teeth, and _bites_.

Dropping a hand between her own legs, Cara runs a finger through the folds of her sex, gathering arousal that’s been building for far too long. “Show me your tongue,” says Cara. Kahlan does, opening her mouth wide, and Cara runs that same finger over Kahlan’s tongue, granting Kahlan the taste of her sex. “Do you like it, my pet?”

Kahlan smiles beautifully, and swallows before saying, “I love it, Mistress.”

“Of course you do,” Cara murmurs. She leaves Kahlan swaying slightly from her touch, and goes to the winch. The pit under her is open, grate removed. Kahlan’s body jerks up and down as Cara lowers her into it, down to her waist, the loud clink of chains and gears dominating the chamber. The hole is not wide; just enough so to fit a body. Cara steps in front of Kahlan, straddles the pit so that Kahlan’s face is at her thighs.

Kahlan licks her lips, and cranes her neck up to look at her Mistress, hope in her eyes. With a lustful groan, Cara spreads her palm over the back of Kahlan’s head and pushes her face into her groin. She feels Kahlan’s soft tongue immediately, licking and lapping at her sex, feasting on the flavor of Cara. Kahlan’s fists, closed around the chains just above her shackles, tighten to a white-knuckled grip as Cara pushes her harder against her. “You don’t need to breathe,” says Cara, her own fingers flexing hard around Kahlan’s skull to hold her in place. “You don’t need to drink, or eat. You have me. I’m all you need.” She groans as Kahlan’s tongue writhes in her folds, Kahlan breathing quick and deep through her nose. “I’m all you’ll ever need,” she whispers. “You’ll want for nothing as long as you’re mine.”

Kahlan knows better than to stop and try to answer. She closes her lips around Cara’s clit, thrusts her tongue against it, pulls at the sensitive flesh with her teeth. Cara grunts, and pushes her down a little. She wants this to last a little longer. Kahlan takes the hint; hunching her shoulders and tilting her head back, she pushes her face up between Cara’s legs. Cara nearly purrs in approval as she feels her pet’s tongue pushing against the skin behind her sex, and then farther still, where Kahlan licks, and groans, and licks some more.

Cara pets her head, finally relaxing her grip on her skull. Kahlan mewls beneath her. She hears Kahlan’s mouth working, but doesn’t feel anything; she’s sucking on her own tongue, swallowing. Then, setting her open mouth to Cara’s sex, Kahlan thrusts her tongue inside her. Cara rewards her with a small noise of pleasure, and a soft stroke of her hair.

Kahlan is enthusiastic, eager, desperate to please her mistress. She fucks Cara with her tongue, licks as deep into her as she can. Cara’s release, already near, builds more yet; she’s going to come, soon, and hard. When it happens, Kahlan’s hot mouth latched on to her clit, sucking and pulling, it’s dizzying and intense, pleasure pouring through her like a torrent. Cara seizes the chains in front of her to hold on.

****

She’s asleep on the cold floor, Kahlan is, slumbering silently by the pit, where she is curled up like a child afraid of a storm. Cara rests as well, but she won’t sleep. Back to the chamber’s wall of stone, she watches Kahlan, her own eyes half-lidded.

“Mother Confessor,” Cara calls out, loud and sudden.

The pitiful form on the floor, still naked, doesn’t move, or make a sound. Cara can hear her quiet, steady breathing. “Kahlan, my pet,” she says softly. “Wake.”

And Kahlan does, with a start, sitting up and wincing at the pain her injured body gives her. “Mistress?” she inquires sleepily.

Cara moves to lean against a wide table of oak near the chamber’s door, resting her ass on its edge. She’s been standing for hours; one can’t torture very well while seated. “Where is the proper place for a pet to sleep?”

It’s a rhetorical question, and Kahlan understands. Eyes downcast in sudden guilt, she crawls to Cara on her hands and knees, then sits at her feet. Cara caresses the side of her face, urging her to look up. “I’m going to bend you over this table,” she says, “and strap down your limbs, and fuck you into screaming.”

Kahlan smiles eagerly, nuzzling her face into Cara’s palm. Cara entertains the thought of taking her now, as a prelude, something rough and quick. She could thrust her fingers where her Agiel was before, feel Kahlan’s throbbing release for herself; she could have Kahlan’s ass, though her body can’t take much of anything, there—yet; or she could have Kahlan’s tongue in her cunt again—it’s never too early for a repeat performance of that particular indulgence. All she has to do is say the words. Kahlan waits patiently, gazing up at her Mistress.

Reluctantly, Cara pulls her hand from Kahlan’s cheek. She wants Kahlan fresh and rested; she’s much more fun that way, when she still has the energy to shout and squirm, pull against her bonds, cry wet tears. “Sleep,” Cara says.

Kahlan curls up at her feet, and closes her eyes.

****

She is excited, worked up already, blue eyes alight with arousal as Cara secures the leather bonds at her ankles. It’s been a while since she used a table like this; she takes a moment to decide how much slack to give Kahlan’s limbs. She decides to tug them tight, keep her truly immobile.

Kahlan leans forward on her arms when Cara stands, then lowers her upper body to the tabletop, face turned to the side. She stretches her arms out toward the iron rings. Cara ties them tight, too; the leather bonds at her wrists allow for a firmer grasp than shackles. Mainly because she can, she also blindfolds Kahlan with coarse cloth, ensuring she won’t try to steal glances behind her. When she stands back, Kahlan is helpless once more, and sightless, bent body pulled taut in both directions. The table’s edge is swelled up slightly, and inward, effectively raising her ass higher than the rest of her. The lips of Kahlan’s sex are on clear display at the apex of her thighs. Cara approaches, spreads her open to see the glistening pink, and Kahlan moans as the Mord-Sith toys with her, strokes her wetness, dips into her heat with one finger.

Soon adding more, she works her pet to orgasm, almost idly, as her eyes traverse the wounds on Kahlan’s back, on her sides, the cheeks of her ass: her handiwork. Kahlan whimpers, and comes, thighs trembling as her sex clamps down hot on Cara’s bare fingers, slicks them with her release.

Kahlan thanks her mistress, voice wavering from pleasure, then doesn’t make a sound of protest when Cara withdraws, stepping away to buckle a harness of black leather around her hips. Kahlan can’t tell what she’s doing, but she knows this isn’t over.

Opening an ironbound chest by the door, Cara’s fingers now trail over an assortment of toys—jeweled plugs, nipple clamps, and the like. And then there are the phalluses: some large, some less so; some slightly curved, or ribbed; some smooth in texture and some shaped with exacting precision to resemble the genuine article; others still are modeled after the male reproductive organs of various animals. Cara considers them each in turn before choosing the biggest one of them all. Offensively thick, its surface is smooth, white leather, and the length is not overly long—it’s built to be buried. When fastened, the thing juts out from her hips in a most satisfying manner.

She approaches Kahlan, bare feet silent on the floor. Kahlan gasps when Cara prods her sex, slick, swollen, and flushed from her orgasm, with the head of the phallus. “This cock,” Cara informs her, “is a monster. I can’t close my fist around it.” Kahlan groans, a mixture of dread and anticipation, as Cara sets it at her entrance. “Let’s hope you haven’t started closing back up on me,” she says. Taking a secure hold of Kahlan’s hips, she _thrusts_.

Her pet screams, an earsplitting cry of pain, as half of the thick phallus is pushed inside her with one stroke. Her cunt is visibly stretched around it; Cara gives a little push, and pull, watching as her nether lips slide on the intruder. She knew Kahlan’s cunt was dripping wet, but this, to take so much so quickly, was something Cara wasn’t expecting.

Kahlan’s sobbing, fists clenching white in her bonds as the muscles in her core work reflexively, trying to push the thing out of her. Cara is still for a moment. She is benevolent, and kind, giving her pet a chance to adjust somewhat before proceeding. But there is a limit to her kindness. When she starts to fuck Kahlan, she is demanding, harsh, working her hips in short, shallow thrusts at first. Her fingers bite roughly into Kahlan’s hips. Kahlan offers a moan, finally, and it sounds unsure, tentative.

“It’s too big, but you’ll take it all for your Mistress, won’t you, my pet?” says Cara, pulling the cock from Kahlan almost completely before pushing back in.

Kahlan’s reply is incoherent, muffled by the hair over her face.

Cara watches carefully as she fucks Kahlan’s cunt loose, opening her up, never using more than half its length. And just when Kahlan is starting to relax a bit, Cara seizes her hips, and shoves the massive cock in Kahlan to the base, the harness straps pressed against Kahlan’s ass. She stays there, filling her up, and grins wildly as her pet screams again, this time with her neck straining, blindfolded head raised, her entire body tense from the force of it. This tapers into a wail, but there’s another shout when Cara pulls out, only to ram back in completely. It’s a violation, Cara thinks, to obscenely force open what was guarded and kept so carefully for so long. She smiles.

Cara plays these games for a bit, pulling pained yells and sobs from Kahlan, before she decides to really take her. Beads of sweat are forming between her pet’s shoulderblades, at the small of her back. Cara relishes the burn of certain muscles, otherwise rarely used, as she pounds at Kahlan’s cunt, their flesh meeting loudly with each thrust. _Smack. Smack. Smack._

She brings a hand down across Kahlan’s ass, and the crack echoes. Kahlan yelps, a distinct sound from all the others, before she returns to her breathless moans and pants. Cara’s own skin is growing damp, and she feels a rivulet of sweat between her breasts. Still, she doesn’t relent. If anything, she drives herself harder. This is what she lives for, after all.

Cara knows what it’s like, all of this, to be stuffed painfully full, to be bound and deprived of everything except the touch of a Mistress. She pours her memories of pleasure and pain into her thrusts, marking her ownership of Kahlan with each drive of the thick phallus inside her sex. Kahlan has turned silent; she’s breathing quick, body limp, her ass absorbing Cara’s thrusts. This has exhausted her more quickly than the Agiel. Cara’s hands leave Kahlan’s hips. She slows only long enough to work her thumb into Kahlan’s ass, the fingers of her other hand reaching under the phallus to rub at her pet’s most sensitive spot. Kahlan comes back to life with an appreciative groan, tensing her muscles.

Cara fucks into her, head down, panting herself. Slow, deep thrusts. Methodical. Powerful, with weight behind them. An exact rhythm. It’s impossible, Cara thinks, for all of this thing to fit in Kahlan’s sex. It’s too much, too thick, too _big_. But it does, over and over again, and Cara watches her sex lips drag against it; in and out, fingers working vicious circles below. Kahlan is close; she’s making guttural sounds each time the cock penetrates her, violates her, defiles her, _pleasures_ her. She cries out, “Mistress!” and comes, and this is why Cara’s thumb is where it is: she can feel Kahlan’s muscles clench, and release, and clench, and release, while her pet screams out her orgasm, flooded with too much of everything all at once.

Cara leans over Kahlan, locks her arms above Kahlan’s hips, urging the phallus that much deeper as she rests. Kahlan twists her head, but she’s still blindfolded, and can’t see that Cara is nearly as tired as she. “Thank you, Mistress,” she works out hoarsely.

Cara bows her head, sucking deep breaths, and becomes aware that her thighs are slick. She’d known she was aroused, but she was too focused on fucking Kahlan into oblivion. Now that pressing need is only more so. She withdraws, pulling the phallus free. Kahlan’s abused sex shines with her fresh release as Cara unbuckles the harness, letting it drop to the floor for now. She unhooks the bonds on Kahlan’s wrists, bodily moving the blinded woman off the table to lay on her back on the floor. Her ankles are still tied when Cara mounts her face, letting her sex hover over Kahlan’s mouth. Her pet sniffs loudly, and purrs with recognition of her scent. Then, holding Kahlan’s hands secure over her head, Cara pushes her cunt down on Kahlan’s mouth. She lets Kahlan lick and suck and lap; rides her tongue, and grinds her clit on Kahlan’s lips and chin, slicking her jaw. The blindfold is coming loose; Cara tightens it roughly, and rubs her cunt on Kahlan’s beautiful face until she comes.

Once the blindfold comes off, Kahlan looks at her, blinking rapidly as her wide pupils contract. There’s only love, there, in her soft blue eyes.

****

They’re halfway up the winding stairs and Kahlan feels like she might fall over. Cara is at her side, strong arm around her waist—which doesn’t feel that good either, considering there’s a deep whip cut there. “Will you be alright?” asks Cara, for the tenth time.

“Eventually,” Kahlan answers, again. “First things first: up the stairs.”

She’s surprised her body is managing to lift her legs for each step. Sharp pain lives in her muscles, born of straining against chains and bonds. Cara was obsessively thorough in her torture; it feels like there’s not an inch of skin that doesn’t bear a bruise or cut. And the soreness between her legs, well, she’s never felt its like.

If it wasn’t Cara who put it there, she might be upset about it.

Once through the heavy door, Kahlan is assaulted by the light and color of Denna’s brothel. They’ve blundered into the midst of some type of celebration, which certainly wasn’t going on when they descended. But, Kahlan realizes, that was almost a day ago. There are men and women everywhere, most of the latter wearing little to nothing. A minstrel group performs on the far wall. Her head swims. She glances down in a sudden panic before noting with relief that’s she’s not naked after all. Her shift is light and soft on her skin; she’d forgotten she was wearing it. Cara urges her to the side of the revelry, placing herself between them. When she first confessed this particular fantasy, being broken as Cara’s pet, she’d had no idea it would affect her mind so much. She wonders if the magic of the Agiel had begun to take hold before they stopped.

A silky voice drifts from behind. “I trust the accommodations met with your approval?”

They turn to see Denna in a lean, flowing dress of deep blue. Kahlan wonders if Cara actually expects her to say something with her gravelly voice. “I would’ve done a few things differently,” drawls Cara. “But it served.”

“Of course you would.” After urging the pair near the entrance, away from the noise, Denna’s light blue eyes slide to Kahlan. “For all her confidence, Cara is still, and will forever be, a lesser Mord-Sith than myself. If you ever want the skilled touch of someone unafraid to cause you true pain, Mother Confessor, you know where to find me.”

Cara bristles at her side. Kahlan merely slides her shift partly up her thigh, revealing pale skin crisscrossed with bloody cuts. Denna lifts an eyebrow.

To this, Cara nudges Kahlan gently, a sudden smirk on her lips. “Tell her where you let me put my Agiel.”

“Cara! That’s private!” Kahlan snaps angrily, voice breaking. She blushes hot and fast upon realizing how easily she gave herself away. Her eyes find the floor, and stay there.

Denna blinks. “Will you need the services of a wizard, then?” she inquires, assuming the air of a thoughtful Madame once more.

“We have one,” Cara says. She holds out a small leather pouch. “I believe this settles us.”

The woman smiles disarmingly, and lifts an outward palm. “Please. It’s this house’s honor to serve the Mother Confessor’s needs.”

“Cara,” Kahlan whispers. “I don’t think Zedd will want to deal with all of my…injuries.”

“Why not?” asks Cara, brow furrowed. Kahlan rolls her eyes.

“Just pay for Denna’s wizard,” she mutters.

Cara obeys. Denna’s small play for power is negated when Cara tosses the bag of gold to her feet before they leave. Once through the door, Kahlan stretches her newly healed limbs, breathing in the cool night air. It’s near dawn, she notices, her head finally feeling clear. “I wish I could’ve worn them a little longer,” she says to Cara, eyes shy as they walk. “They made me feel…yours.”

Cara glances to her, and hums. Their eyes meet again a beat later, and Kahlan smiles, hooking hair behind her ear. It happens again, and before she knows it they’re in a crushing embrace, Cara’s tongue licking into her mouth. She moans, drinking in the kiss, but yelps when Cara bites hard at her lip. Kahlan tastes blood. Cara’s smirking when she pulls away. “There,” she says. “You can wear that.”

Kahlan sucks the injured lip into her mouth, testing it with her tongue. She tries to glare at Cara, but ends up smiling at the blonde’s confident manner. “You just wait,” she laughs, fingers dabbing at her lip. “We’re coming back here, eventually, and you’ll be the one in chains.”

Cara’s eyes go hungry, and Kahlan’s the one smirking, now.


End file.
